Jacob's Mistake
by KaitlynAnn
Summary: So Bella doesn't ask Jake to kiss her and Edward comes and saves the day. This turns everything upside down because BELLA DOESN'T LOVE JACOB AFTER ALL! Only two chapters. (This is so, so, so, so OLD. I don't even care for Twilight any longer; a phase I grew out of years ago. It's only up because people continue to favorite it.)
1. The Kiss

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters in anyway. I do use a few words from the book at first but then it's all my mind.**_

_**Chapter 23  
**__**Monster**_

**Remember in Eclipse when she asks Jacob to kiss her? Well, this is at that point only if _I_ would have written the story, this is how it would have gone.**

"Hurry back," I whispered.

He kissed me lightly on the lips, and then disappeared into the forest with Seth at his side.

Jacob was standing in the shadow of the trees; I couldn't see his expression clearly.

"I'm in a hurry Bella. Why don't you just get it over with it." he said Jacob said in a raw voice.

I swallowed but my throat was dry and I couldn't make a sound come out of it.

"Just say the words Bella. Say it and be done with it."

"I'm sorry I'm such a rotten person, Jake. I'm sorry I've been so selfish. I wish I'd never met you so I wouldn't have been able to hurt you the way I have. I won't do it anymore, I promise. I'll stay far away from you . I'll move out of the state so you'll never have to see my face again."

"That's not much of an apology." he said bitterly.

"Tell me how to do it right then," I whispered.

"What if I don't want you to leave?" What if I rather you stayed, selfish or not?"

"That won't help anything Jake. It was wrong to stay with you when we wanted such different things. I'll just keep hurting you. I don't want to urt you anymore. I hate it." my voice broke.

He sighed. "Enough. Stop. You don't have to say anymore. I understand."

I wanted to tell him how much I'd miss him but I bit my tongue. That wouldn't help the situation, only make matters worse.

His head snapped up from staring at the ground. "Well you're not the only one capable of self-sacrifice. Two can play at that game." he said, his voice stronger.

"What?" I asked, completely lost to where this was leading to.

"I've behaved pretty badly myself and have made this much more harder then it needs to be for you."

"This is my fault."

"I won't let you claim all the blame here Bella, or the glory. I know how to redeem myself."

"What are you talking about?!" I demanded.

"There's a pretty big fight going on down there and I don't think it would be so hard to take myself out of the picture." he said, looking towards the battle field.

"Oh no Jake! Oh please no!" I begged in horror as I grasped at what he meant.

"This will only make it easier for everyone else. You won't even have to move."

"No!" I shouted. "No! I won't let you!"

"How will you stop me?" he taunted lightly, smiling just a bit.

"Jacob, I'm begging you! Stay!"

"For fifteen minutes while I miss a good brawl? So that you can just run away again once you think I'm safe? You've got to be kidding," he shook his head.

"I've changed my mind! I won't go. We'll work something out! There's always compromise." I begged, using Edward's words

"You're lying."

"I'm not. You know what a terrible liar I am. Look me in the eyes. I'll stay if you do."

His face hardened. "And can I be _your _best man at the wedding?"

It was a moment before I could speak. "Please." was all I could whisper.

"That's what I thought." his face going calm.

"I love you Bella," he murmured.

"Jacob…" I whispered, broken. "Please, stay.

He shook his head. "No, I'm going…but," he paused. "I could leave it to fate."

"What do you mean?" I choked out.

"I don't have anything to deliberate--I could just do my best for my pack and let what happens happen." he shrugged. "If you could convince me that you really did want me to come back--more then you wanted to do the selfless thing."

"How?" I asked.

"You could ask me," he suggested.

"Come back," I whispered.

He shook his head. "That's not what I'm talking about."

It took my a second to grasp at what he meant. I shook my head.

"Jake…I can't. I don't love you like you love me. I love you like a brother, not like I love Edward." I choked out. I-I…I'm sorry." I whispered in a broken voice.

His eyes got big with surprise, his mouth hanging open. He was silent for a long time. "I-Is that your final answer?" he whispered, surprised and shocked.

Clearly, he thought that I would ask him to kiss me by threatening me. But I knew better. He wouldn't just go out of Edward's way freely and let him have all the glory. I knew him better then that. That wasn't him.

"Yes."

He stammered awhile before coming out I with something coherent. He took a deep breath. "Some friend you are. You're going to let me die, just like that."

"Jacob. This is so…STUPID! You're going to kill yourself just because I won't let you kiss me?! Come on Jake! If you're really going to do that, you've got to be the biggest ass on earth! You're just going to give Edward a freebie?! Just like that?! You've got to be kidding!" I shouted, incredulous.

His eyes narrowed and a sly look came into his dark eyes. He started walking toward me, grinning slightly.

No.

"Jake," I said, backing away from his advancing footsteps. "What are you doing?"

He didn't say anything. Just kept walking toward me with that look on his face.

"Stop it, Jake. I mean it." I said in a serious tone.

Again, nothing. Soon he was in front of me, staring down at me with passionate eyes. He put on hand on my back and thrusted me forward so that we were as close as we could get.

"It's your face." I reminded him, scared half to death.

I didn't want this! This couldn't be happening, this _shouldn't_ be happening. I needed Edward right now more then ever. And I couldn't have him walk in on me like this. He'd think I was in love with Jacob, accept that, and move on with his life. And I don't think I'd survive this time…

"Jacob. Stop I-" but his mouth was on mine then.

I grabbed his face and tried to thrust it off of me but he would hold up. He had me arching backward, his arms straining me closer and closer, his arm going up the back of my shirt.

I tried kicking him but that just made my foot ache. I squirmed and scrambled but I couldn't move. I was stuck here against my will. I started to cry.

EPOV

I was sitting on the cliff edge, look out at the mountains, thinking to myself. Well, worrying more like it.

I was terrified of Bella's answer, of her choice. Though I'd be willing to accept her decision where it not me, I'd always love her and would always keep watch, waiting for that basturd to make the big enough mistake.

I heard a whine from behind me. I got up and turned around in less then a second, just a flash of movement. It was Seth. He had his head slumped low, his shoulders rolled forward.

I cocked my head to the side, wondering what the problem was. "What is it Seth?" I asked him.

_I think Jacob and Bella are fighting. _My body tensed. _Doesn't sound to good…_but I was already out of there, dashing through the forest as fast as I could. Why couldn't I go faster? I was annoyed at my speed right now, even though I was the fastest. Why couldn't we have the ability to just teleport? It would make life so much easier.

I bursted through the trees into the small opening on the cliff. If my heart would have been beating, it would have stopped.

I stopped dead, due to the fact at what I was seeing.

I was about to turn back and leave them to their business when I noticed Bella's body language. She wasn't bringing him towards her. She was trying to push him _away. _What really set me off is that Bella was _crying._

I was confused until I read more into Jacob's thoughts. That's all I needed to burst in there and rip him off of her and throw him into the cliff. He hit the rock with a snapping sound, music to my ears, and fell to the ground, moaning slightly.

I was crouched in front of Bella, waiting for him to counter attack. My hands were up and ready to throw him into the wall again, my body tensed to go into a full death match if it were to end up that way. But all I'd have to do is bite him, and he'd be dead. Nasty taste in my mouth for maybe a week but as long as he was gone, I'd be happy to have the taste as a reminder.

But what confused me more is that Bella didn't stop me. She stood behind me, her body in a defensive position, her eyes red from crying and filled with fear, dread, and sorrow.

I was going to kill this mongrel.

"What did you think you were doing?" I growled at Jacob, who was staring at Bella like he was waiting for a response out of her.

He just looked at me and his eyes filled with rage and anger. My eyes narrowed.

I started moving forward slightly, ready to strike at any minute, but waiting for Bella to tell me to stop.

She didn't.

I flashed forward at him, my teeth bared. I grabbed his arms and pinned him around his back and kneeing him in the small of the back, making him fall down to the ground in pain.

"Ah!" he yelped in pain. I didn't care. "Bella! Tell him to stop!"

She stared at him with sad, angry eyes. She walked over to where we were and stood in front of Jacob, staring down at him. "No." she said in a soft voice, breaking a bit.

Both mine and Jacob's eyes went wide with surprise. "What?" we both asked, breathless, my grip tightening around his arms.

"Didn't Edward promise you last time that he'd break your jaw the next time you kissed me? And I remember you _not asking._" she growled at him, angry tears running down her cheeks.

So, this was all his idea. My grip tighten once again, causing him to wince. I glared down at him, ready to break his jaw, or anything else she wanted broken, on her command.

I locked both of his arms in one of mine and grabbed his chin with my right hand, looking up at her waiting for her command.

Jacob's eyes were wide, filled with fright and terror.

Bella looked at me, her eyes still sad but more anger in them now. She gave me a small nod then looked back down at him.

I simply twisted my fingers, and _snap._

"OW DAMMIT!" he screamed, trying to break lose of my hold on him.

Bella winced a bit but regained herself in a second. She looked up at me a smiled.

"Can we go back home yet?" she whined, walking over to me and putting her hands around my neck. I dropped Jacob, who curled up and was rubbing his jaw.

I rolled my eyes and kissed her softly. "Not yet." I responded softly.

I swept her into my arms and carried her into the tent, where we would wait for the fight to end, and go home.

**A/N: Ya I know, short. Well I did my best, and I know Bella isn't that cold, but I really couldn't fit Jacob getting his jaw broken in here without her permission so…ya. Well that's what I think should have happened, or similar. Anyway, thank for reading. Please review!**


	2. Victoria, Riley, and more moaning?

_**A/N: Thank you so much for reading my chapter and so I'm going to give you what you asked for. I'm going to continue it on as if she never fell in love with Jacob. Thank you!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight characters.**_

_You could still hear Jacob outside moaning. Most likely in response to his jaw being broken. But that was the price he had to pay. Edward had warned him and he over stepped his boundaries._

"_Ugh…" Edward moaned. "The dog is really getting on my nerves…"_

_I nodded. "It is. But it must have hurt…" I trailed off, unconsciously rubbing my jaw, imagining how it would feel._

_Edward sighed and Jacob's moaning continued._

_Edward turned to me with an annoyed expression. "Can __I_ go shut him up? Since he doesn't seem to be doing it himself…"

I _was_ annoyed with Jake and stilled miffed that he's kissed me, but I decided that he deserved a bit of a break.

I shook my head. "If he doesn't stop in a half-an-hour, you can." I murmured, knowing that he'd probably be healed by then. Apparently, so did Edward.

"But he'll be better by then!" he moaned, using the full force of his eyes on me.

It was awhile before I could respond. I shook my head to clear it. "Well if he's still doing it, then he's clearly doing it just to annoy us. And if he is, then yes, you can."

He smiled his crocked smile at me and kissed my lightly.

Jacob started to moan louder, and let me tell you, it wasn't the most pleasant sound in the world…

"Ugh…!" Edward moaned again, rubbing his temples with his fingers. "He can't possibly still be hurting!"

He had a point. Jacob had been moaning for about 15 minutes, non-stop, and it was really, _really _annoying. It was hard for me to keep a clear head with all the noise. I almost slipped up a few minutes ago, almost asking him that he throw him _off _the cliff.

But I had to at least _try _and keep a clear head. Jacob was still my friend, regardless of how stupid and idiotic he was, and I knew the Jacob I had first met was in there somewhere. 

But he had to be in there pretty deep, probably avoiding _this noise!!_

"Edward! Pleaasse go shut him up!" I yelled as his moan raised in volume. I was covering my ears it was so loud.

"Gladly!" he yelled back and walk out of the tent.

The moaning stopped at once and Edward came back, a small amused smile on his face.

I looked at him suspiciously. "What did you _do_, Edward?" I asked, a bit frightened at what his answer would be.

"Threw him off the cliff…" he said, pointing with his thumb behind him. My mouth dropped open and I ran out of the tent to look over the cliff face.

Yup. There he was, sprawled against a ledge the cliff had, sticking out of the side. He was lucky it had been there. If not, he'd probably be dead…

I started giggling. Jacob was in the weirdest position I'd ever seen! He looked like one of those G-I-Joes dolls with there arms and legs in all different directions.

Edward looked over at me with an expression that clearly said "is there something wrong with you?".

"Oh come on!" I giggled and pointed at him. I knew he'd heal so why not have my fun? "Look at his position! It's so…fake looking!"

Edward chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Glad to see my work is appreciated." he chuckled in my ear.

Jacob moaned again, only this time it sound deformed. Like a sick cow…

Just then, Edward stiffened dashed over to the cliff wall and pushed me behind his body. He was in a defensive crouch, staring intently at the forest in front of us.

There was a movement then someone stepped out of the trees.

Victoria.

Edward growled, a sharp menacing sound. Victoria smiled a devilish smile.

Just then a small boy came out of the trees and stood beside her. He couldn't have been much older then me even.

"Riley," Edward murmured. The boy looked at him with surprise in his eyes. "She's lying to you Ri-" but Edward was cut off by a loud moan.

Jacob.

I started to giggle at Victoria's expression. She cocked her head to the side. "What was that?" she asked Edward.

Edward chuckled. "My gosh you've got to see this. Go look over the edge and see what I did to the werewolf."

She stared at him with questioning eyes. Jacob moaned again and she slowly walked over to the edge.

She burst out laughing. "What did you do to him?!" she asked, giggling.

"Well he was being quite annoying so I decided to throw him over the ledge." Edward explained.

Riley walked over and peered down the cliff face. He too, started laughing.

"Ok, that's just sad!" he said, laughing.

Just then Seth came through the trees with he was surprised look on his face, probably due to the fact that we were laughing. He cocked his head to the side.

"Go look over the edge over there," he said, inclining his head where he's thrown Jacob over the ledge.

Seth gave him questioning look then Jacob moaned again. His ears poked up and he looked toward the edge. He slowly walked over a peered over the ledge.

Seth started snickering, or at least I thought he had. It sounded like he was lightly coughing.

"Yeah, that is kind of my fault, but he was being very annoying…" Edward answered the thought in his head. Seth slightly nodded, then looked over at me. 

"Yes," Edward nodded. "I got her permission. I'm not that stupid…"

Seth nodded again, then looked over at Victoria then turned to Edward.

EPOV

Seth nodded and then looked over at Victoria then turned to look at me, a question in his eyes.

_Is she here for a reason?_

"Well, she was. But she got something else got her _attention_." I said, trying to get her attention back.

She looked over at me and regained why she's come here in the first place. "Oh! Right." she said and crouched down, baring her teeth.

I mimicked her move, crouching in front of Bella. "Now as I was saying before…Riley!" I yelled over at him.

He looked over startled. He'd been staring over the ledge at Jacob. Victoria was the next to speak. "Are you going to join us or just doodle around?" she asked him.

"Oh, sorry." he said and flitted to her side. He got ready to pounce.

I continued off from where I started before Jacob interrupted me. 

"Riley. She's lying to you Riley. She's lying to you like she lied to the ones that are dieing in the clearing. You know she's lies to them, that she had _you_ lie to them. Is it so hard to believe that she's lied to you?

Confusion sweat across his face.

I shifted a few inches to the side and Riley complemented with an adjustment of his own.

"She doesn't love you Riley. She never has. She loved someone named James. You're no more then a tool to her."

When I said James's name, Victoria's lips pulled back over her teeth.

Riley looked at Victoria, waiting for a command.

"Riley?" I said.

Riley refocused on me.

"She knows that I will kill you. She _wants _me to kill you. So she doesn't have to keep up with pretenses anymore. Yes -- you've seen that before. You've read the reluctance in her eyes, suspected a false not in her promises. You were right. She never loved you. Every kiss, every touch was a lie." I murmured.

I moved a few inches to the side again toward Riley.

Victoria's gaze zeroed in on the space between Bella and I, waiting for me to far enough so that she could kill her in an instant. Well, she's not the smartest person around and she's totally forgetting about my mind reading. Oh well, better for me.

Slower this time, Riley repositioned himself.

"You don't have to die Riley. Don't sacrifice yourself for her lies." I said, his eyes never leaving mine. "There are other ways to live then what she's shown you. It's not all lies and blood Riley. You can walk away right now."

I moved forward and to the side. There was about a foot of space between Bella and I now. Riley circled too far, compensating his time. Victoria leaned forward.

"Last chance Riley," I whispered.

Riley's face was desperate as he looked to Victoria for answers.

Victoria mouth opened up but before she could speak, we were interrupted again.

Another moan came up from the cliff face, followed by slightly louder moans. He exhaled sharply.

We all looked over at the side, hoping that he was done for now. "Alright," I said, getting back to where we had left off.

Victoria nodded and regained her expression. "He's the liar Riley," she said in her high soprano voice. "You know I only love you."

Riley's jaw tightened, and he squared his shoulders. There was no more confusion, no more suspicion. He tensed himself to attack.

Victoria's body was shaking. Her fingers were ready claws, waiting for me to move just one more inch away from her.

Just then, Seth leaped through the trees, attacking Riley and throwing onto the ground.

"No!" Victoria cried with disbelief.

Seth ripped and tore at Riley, tarring him apart limb by limb.

I started to move toward Victoria, blocking her path to Bella.

BPOV

Riley was on his feet again, though he looked deformed and haggard, he was able to throw a kick into Seth's shoulder. I heard the bone crunch. Seth backed off and started to circle. Riley had his arms our, ready, though he seemed to be missing a hand.

A few yards away from me, Edward and Victoria were dancing.

Not quite circling because Edward wouldn't let Victoria position herself any closer to me. She moved back, swinging from side to side, looking for a hole in my defenses. Edward shadowed her foot work lithely, stalking her with perfection. He moved just a second before she did, reading her moves in her thoughts.

Victoria started weaving in and out of the trees at the far end of the little opening. She was torn between running for it or going after me. I could see her burning desire to kill warring with her survival instinct.

Supposedly, Edward could to.

"Don't go Victoria," he murmured. "You'll never get another chance like this."

She showed her teeth and hissed at him.

But just then, that same annoying moan came up again.

"Ugh!" Edward said exasperated. "You know what? Let us finish this at some other time when we don't have sound affects." he said, glaring towards the cliff side where he'd thrown Jacob off.

"Alright," Victoria said, stalking off.

"Sure." Riley said, walking over to where his hand was and leaving behind Victoria.

I stood there, confused and a bit frightened.

Edward saw my expression. "What?" he asked.

"Let us finish this later?" I asked, incredulous.

He shrugged. "He was getting on my nerves and I'd rather not fight when I have Moans A Lot over here making a ruckus." he said, inclining his head to the cliff.

"Well, yes I get that but…"

"Bella. You know as well as I do that she's going to come back."

I thought about that for a second then shrugged. I sighed. "So what are we going to do about him?" I asked, peering over the ledge.

"Well, we can just leave him here." Edward suggested, grinning.

I shot him annoyed look.

He sighed. "Alright, fine. But, I'm not touching him."

"You don't have to touch him. But I don't think we should just leave him out here in the cold."He pulled out his phone and dialed the number. "Carlisle? Yeah, I need your help."

**A/N: Ok so Jacob, being a pain, stopped them from fighting with all his moaning. Hmm…anyway, thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed! Please review! And I'll be a but busy this up coming week so I might not get another chapter up so fast. Ta ta.**


End file.
